I'd Do Anything
by Saiyangurl aka GH
Summary: TP-After Trunks doesn't stand up for Pan after Paris accuses her of being after his money, Pan runs away with Bra & falls in love with Uub. They both realise their mistakes & find out they'd do anything to get each other back into their lives.
1. Running from pain

**I'd Do Anything**

Authors note: O.K.peoples- I've finally posted my first story! So hope you like it! Oh and Bra is a fighter in my story. This first chapter is in Pan's POV.

Disclaimer: Is there really any point in writing this? Everyone knows who owns DBZ and it's certainly not me.

**Chapter 1- Running from Pain**

Ages: Pan-18 Trunks-25 Bra-18 Paris-23 Uub-23 Marron-19 Goten-24

I ran. I ran as fast as I could possibly run. I had to get out of there and fast. No goodbyes, no letters, nothing. If my parents were going to believe that bimbo Paris over me, fine. They

obviously don't need me around anymore. And Trunks- if he had stood up for me like a real boyfriend should have, none of this would've ever happened. Dende, I wish Grandpa were here.

He'd show them the truth.

I was Trunks' girlfriend. I loved him and he loved me. We even spent the night together. But

today that all changed. Paris had shown up just before lunch. She had the nerve to walk up and start kissing him. When they broke apart, she started crying telling Trunks how sorry she was

for leaving him and started kissing him again, right in front of ME! Trunks put his arms around

her waist- well that did it. I walked over and punched Paris, sending her flying into the next room.

Bra tried to stiffle her giggling and Vegeta had a rare,amused look on his face. Bulma grabbed

the phone and started searching for a drywaller to fix her walls. My mom started ranting about

how she had taught me better and dad just stared at me like I had three horns coming out of my head. Paris got up and examined her nails before slapping me across the face.

"You little bitch, why don't you face it- he doesn't like you, he loves me. Get over yourself!" My

blood started to boil- the 'little' comment just added on to it.

"I'm his girlfriend! We even spent last night together!"

"You're lying. He'd never go out with an ugly tomboy like you. I'll tell you what happened. You

only want Trunks for his money. That's why you drugged him so you could have sex with him

and get pregnant so he'd feel sorry for you and he'd marry you." She finished, a look of fake

innocence was plastered on her face.

" I would never sink as low as you bi-" I was cut off.

"Pan! Watch your tongue! I can't believe you did that!. Trunks only thinks of you as a little sister!

As for his money- I don't know what has gotten into you." I couldn't believe it. My own mother!

"That bimbo over there is lying! She's the one after his money! Why did she cheat on him with Yamcha for a year then?"

"Pan, I've had enough of your lies. Go home."

"She's not lying Gohan!" Bra stood up.

"Shut up Bulla." Gohan spat. Bra looked at her father who simply gave her a 'you're on your

own' look.

"NO!" She shouted, her ki rose exponentially. Dad turned around, his eyes filled with anger. He punched her out the window.

"PAN GET HOME NOW!" Apalled at what he did to my best friend, I knew I couldn't go home.

"NO! I WILL NEVER GO HOME!" I yelled. Next thing I know, his hand comes out of nowhere

and blood spills out of my cheek as I'm sent through the wall into the pouring rain. And that's

why I'm running, Bra by my side. We were leaving. To where? We had no clue. But we knew we wouldn't be back for awhile- if ever.

Authors Note: So, whaddya think? Good, bad- should I continue? Review and let me know.

Saiyangurl


	2. Hakuna Mattata

**I'd Do Anything**

Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing guys! It really made my day. A big thanks goes to:

Fireflydragon62- I'm glad you like it, but it is gonna be a T/P, sorry!

Sora-Neko- I'm happy that you think I put Paris in her place and I can understand that you luv Trunks (You're not the only one) I once made up a character, Gohanna or GH(hence the name) before I knew about Pan and she ended up marrying Trunks. So yeah thanx for reviewing!

Dark Witch Pan- I like you're ideas and I'll think about putting them in, though as a Christian I won't make them witches, Or will I? thx for reviewing!

tugger88 and

The spiked Dragon- Here's your update! Thx for reviewing!

Disclaimer: Roses are red violets are blue, I don't look like Akira Toriyama and neither do you.

Lol I don't own it. I also don't own Perfect by Simple Plan.

**Chapter 2- Hakuna Mattata**

Ages: Pan-18 Trunks-25 Bra-18 Paris-23 Uub-23 Marron-19 Goten-24

Pan's POV

The initial shock must have prevented me from breaking down because after about an hour of running & shoes filled with mud, I broke down & sobbed. Not because my dad hit me, but because nobody believed me. They trusted the words of someone they barely knew.

And Trunks, the one person in the world I would've thought would be on my side, just sat there and let Paris bash me around before placing her filthy, prostitute lips on him. It's times like this when you find out who your true friends are, not to mention family. Which is probably why Bra and I were in this together.

"C'mon Pan, we don't need the. We can start our own lives somewhere else. Gingertown is just a few Kilometers away. We could start there." You could tell Bra was trying to hide her own heartbreak unsuccessfully. But I knew she was right.

"Hakuna mattata, eh Bra?" a smile broke out on both our faces as she remembered our favorite childhood movie.

"Kami, I haven't seen that in ages. As soon as we get a place to stay we'll have a movie night!" We both got up off the ground and kept running on, feeling slightly more cheerful.

Another hour and a half passed and we found ourselves inside the biggest mall in Gingertown. Yes, I, Son Pan was caught inside a mall. Actually, to tell you the truth, I liked shopping. I always have. I just hated the people inside them. When I was younger they'd take one look at my chain and bandanna & assume I was one of those hoodlums that stole everything they owned. But now that my style had changed & I was more mature, I was seen as a normal individual.

So Bra (with her credit cards & capsules) & I walked around, buying new shoes & clothes & were about to leave when we saw this huge waterpark. It had a bunch of waterslides with a waterfall that poured into a giant pool in the center. It was gorgeous. A sign stood outside the doors to the park. It stated that it was 'Karoke Night' and everyone who sang got in free of charge. Bra practically dragged me inside.

"I'm not singing!" I said, not liking where this was going.

"Oh be quiet. I'm Bra Briefs! We can get in free without singing!" She ran up to the guard. "Hi. I'm Bulla Briefs & this is my friend Pan & we would like to try out your park."

"Ms. Briefs, it's a pleasure to have you. Go right in- no singing necessary." the guard told her. Bra smirked and mouthed 'see, I told ya' to me. But when I went to go in, they held me back.

"But you missy, have to sing- and I don't care if you're Hercule's grandaughter."Bra looked at me sympathetically.

"Pan,being saiyan, you shouldn't be afraid of something so trivial as this." She said.

"I' not afraid- but I suck at singing!" I told her, which wasn't entirely a lie. I wasn't afraid.

"Don't give me that crap. You were in band grades 6 through 12 and were in the school choir for 3 yrs. You can sing. Sing Perfect. It reflects our lives right now."

"O.K. But you owe me!" I shouted as I was pushed on stage. So many people were watching!

Hey dad look at me

think back and talk to me

did I grow up according to plan

And do you think I'm wasting my time

doing things I wanna do

But it hurts when you disapprove all along

And now I try hard to make it

I just wanna make you proud

I'm never gonna be good enough for you

Can't pretend that I'm alright

And you can't change me

Chorus:

Cuz we lost it all

and nothing lasts forever

I'm sorry I can't be perfect

Now it's just to late

And we can't go back

I'm sorry I can't be perfect

I try not to think

about the pain I feel inside

did you know you used to be my hero

all the days you spent with me

now seem so far away

and it feels like you don't care anymore

And now I try hard to make it

I just wanna make you proud

I'm never gonna be good enough for you

I can't stand another fight

And nothings alright

Chorus

Nothing's gonna change the things that you said

& nothing's gonna make this right again

please don't turn your back

I can't believe it's hard just to talk to you

But you don't understand

Chorus

I finished and was blown away by all the clapping. I didn't think I could sing that well. Several people threw roses on the stage and I was soon whisked away by Bra.

Despite the crowds cheering, the people in the pool were jerks. This one guy tried to seduce me. When I told him off, he put his hand on my head and dunked me in the water. I felt air escape my lungs and began kicking trying to reach the surface. Everything went dark.

Next thing I know, someone was pulling me out of the water and started splashing water onto my face. I opened my eyes to meet a pair of brown ones staring back at me.

Author's Note: So how was this chapter? Too long? and who was Pan's savior? Should I make a chapter from Trunks point of view? Review and let me know. It only takes a minute of your life.

Saiyangurl


	3. bra's thoughts

**I'd Do Anything**

author's note: O.K. peoples this chapter is from Bra's point of view. BUT the next chapter will be from Trunks POV and it will show how the girl's families are dealing with it and what Trunks was thinking. A big thanks for reviewing goes to:

Poison-Spider- Yeah I know it's pretty obvious who saved Pan. Glad you like my fic!

Dark Witch Pan- this is a T/P I can't imagine Uub and Pan being together (shudders) Next Chappie will have Trunks' view.

Redwillow123- I'll try & make chapters longer. The #4 chappie will be way longer.

Nekoqueen626- I'm glad you like it that much! I never expected anyone to be that impressed with it.

and d-chibi- Thanks for giving me my 2nd digit for reviews!

Disclaimer: If I owned it, you can be sure Trunks and Pan would be an actual couple!

**Chapter** **3- Bra's thoughts**

Ages: Pan-18 Trunks-25 Bra-18 Paris-23 Uub-23 Marron-19 Goten-24

Bra's POV

It was pretty lucky Uub showed up when he did. Pan would've surely drowned, & I don't think I could've handled losing my family as well as her. It was hard enough not crying when Pan was singing yesterday. Mind you, after all we've been through, even my dad would cry. The song reminded me of everyone back home.

Especially Goten. He wasn't even there when this whole thing went down, so I never had the chance to say goodbye. Maybe Gohan would have believed him. I just hope he wouldn't spill about our secret relationship. I wouldn't want to tear our families up more than they already are. But knowing him, he's probably beating the crap out of Trunks for hurting Pan.

You know, this is all his fault. my brother is so shallow. Can't he see Paris is using him just for his money and that the love of his life is standing right in front of him? And they let him run Capsule Corp. Sometimes I wonder if the hospital mixed babies up and sent Trunks home instead of my real brother.

Actually, I had a dream last night showing the lives of our families if Pan & I were never born. Gohan & Videl had opened up a dojo to teach kids how to fight. They looked so depressed though, as if they felt life was't worth living anyore. Dad was so much more foul than he is now and had developed a taste for Ricky Martin music. Mom sat around all day watching Soap operas. Then the Earth blew up because Goten & Trunks dogged it looking for the black star dragonballs & killed Goku when Bebi took over. It was really devastating. Then somehow, Earth came back & Trunks and Goten stayed single for the rest of their lives after Capsule went broke because Trunks gave Paris his credit card. If only our families could've seen my dream, they might've trusted our words.

It's quite pathetic really. Pan & her father used to be so close and he just threw her out. We talked about it last night and Pan thinks alot of it had to do with Gohan not liking Trunks. When he found out that his precious daughter was going out with him & gave her virginity to him, Gohan over reacted. Not only that, but he'd been off his rocker since Goku left.

But Pan totally understood why Gohan was like that and said she wasn't going to lose any sleep over it. That's why I was surprised when she barged in at 3a.m. crying. It's not like her to cry, let alone over the stupidity of our families.

"Bra, I think I'm pegnant."

author's Note: so whaddya think? It was a bit short but I'll make it up to you guys in chapter four. Oh, and incase your wondering where they stayed overnight, Uub invited them over to his house.

REVIEW!

Saiyangurl


	4. Realizing

**I'd Do Anything**

Author's Note: Yay! I'm updating! I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while. I got kicked off the computer and then I was bombed with exams and homework and then I went on a Outsiders kick. Anyways, this chapter is from Trunks POV. It's a little longer than the rest of them and we fiunally get to see what the dirty rotten...

Thanks to all reviewers! I'll respond to them next chapter, because my computer's being messed up, and I have a cold.

Disclaimer: You know the drill... I don't own it.

**Chapter 4- Realizing**

Ages: Pan-18 Trunks-25 Bra-18 Paris-23 Uub-23 Marron-19 Goten-24

I don't know what came over me. Whether it was lust or my old feelings for Paris. All I know is that my Panny ran away and that it was my fault.

I knew she would never steal my money, I mean Hercule was her grandfather for crying out loud! We had known each other for our whole lives and she always wanted to do things on her own. Whether it was getting stronger or saving up to buy a car, she would never let anyone help her. So why didn't I stand up for her?

Perhaps it's the fact that I'm afraid of Gohan, deathly afraid. If he'd have found out I went behind his back with his little Pan, then took her virginity, I would've been ripped apart before I could say that I loved her.

Okay, wait, I know why I didn't say anything. Paris had her mouth around mine. I guess I should've pushed her away, but I didn't and now I feel like my whole life has been torn apart.

After the girls left, everything went downhill. Everyone stood there for about five minutes watching them run. It must have been shock that held us back because after we could no longer see them, Dad started fighting Gohan for punching Bra. I know she's tough and all, being saiyan, but you just don't hit girls. They broke the TV and obliterated the microwave, toaster, three computers, two printers, a capsule corporation van and Bra's entire bedroom.

Chi Chi on the other hand whipped out her frying Pan and started chasing Mom with it, saying that Bra put crazy ideas into Pan's head and basically blamed her for their running away. Meanwhile I sat back as both Videl and #18 eyed me suspiciously, that is until Marron dragged me upstairs and slapped me across the face.

"You Bastard!" Her normally happy green eyes were puffy from tears.

"What did I do?"

"You made both my friends run away! They didn't deserve this punishment."

"What punishment?"

"You're the president of capsule corporation and you are oblivious to the torture you're putting them through?" She paused and glared at me. "You turned Bra and Pan's families agianst each other. This house is a warzone right now. They're all fighting over the problem you started."

"Look, Why do you think it's my fault. Paris is the one who walked in and started kissing me!"

"You kissed back! Pan was loyal to you. She didn't tell her father about your relationship because she knew you would get hurt. she told you when guys tried to make moves on her and never ever tried to steal your money. She didn't play tricks on anyone, she always fought fairly and kept her promises. You repayed her by kissing the very girl you broke up with to be with Pan. You're a player Trunks, or at least that's the way Goten and I see it."

"Goten? How does he know about this? He wasn't even there!" I questioned.

"Dad filled me in." Goten walked in. "He told me everything."

"G-g-goku?" i stammered. He was watching? I am so dead.

"Yup. I can't believe you did that! Not standing up for her! If you truly loved her, the way I thought you did, you would do anything to keep her. I don't know what went through your head. Maybe it had to do with the age difference- but you should know love knows no age."

"You were supposed to face Gohan like a man and tell him the truth. Maybe if you had, Pan would still be here." Marron continued.

"I faced your dad Trunks. Bra doesn't know it, but Vegeta knows about our relationship. Of course I got beat up afterwards, but as long as me and Bra are together, it doesn't matter." Goten and my sister? That was unexpected.

Boy, did I screw up. Goten and Marron were right. I'm supposed to stand behind her all the way, and if getting torn apart means I'll be with her, it'll be worth it, as long as she knows that I love her.

Goten and marron must have left to stop the fighting downstairs, because when I got there, everyone was gone. Well, except for my dad.

"Brat, get your scronny butt to the gravity room in five." He told me. I don't know why, but when he has to tell someone something, he does it while slamming a fist in your face.

"You are such a disgrace." he spat on the floor. I gulped. I don't fight well when I'm depressed. "A mere quarter saiyan reacted to the bond better than you did. She's stood up for you how many times, and you can't even get rid of that clingy slut? I swear she is more saiyan than the rest of you." He threw me into a wall. My thoughts were elsewhere and I couldn't focus.

"You were meant to be together, unfortunately, and you didn't do anything to get her back? You're as dense as Kakarot. Stupid Brat."

After about an hour of getting pummeled by my father, I came out of the gravity room and took a shower. The hot water poured over my aching muscles and my thoughts drifted again to Pan.

What could I do? I really had no idea where the girls went. Had they've flown, I could track them down easily. They could be anywhere. I had concentrated really hard to try and find her ki and the closest thing I got was a human, but it was very close to Pan's ki signature. I could tell Gohan the truth. I would get torn apart though, but anything was better than the guilt I felt right now.

The next morning, I woke up early to get ready. I didn't want Gohan to think too badly of me when I told him the truth. I had to get Pan back no matter what. I skipped breakfast and left.

Beads of sweat ran down my face and my hand shook as I rang the doorbell. Gohan opened the door and greeted me with a friendly smile that would all too soon turn into an angry frown. Videl was sitting on the couch staring at a picture of Pan.

"Hello Trunks. What brings you here this morning?"

"Ummm...I..I have something really important to tell you."

"Go on," he said.

"W..w...what P...pan said yesterday about...about me and her w...w...was true." Videl looked up and dropped the picture frame she was holding.

"WHAT!" Gohan's voice rose, possibly louder than my dad's. I cowered beneath him.

"I'm going out with Pan. I have been for like, three years."

"YOU WENT BEHIND MY BACK WITH MY PAN! YOU FILTHY SON OF A Bch! HOW COULD YOU? YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE WITH HER YOU SCUM!" He yelled. I wished the floor would open up and swallow me. "Anything else you want to share with me before I tear you apart?" Did I really want to tell him? If he knew we had sex, well, let's just say I wouldn't be walking for awhile. But Paris did say that Pan drugged me, and I had to straighten things out.

"We had sex." Gohan's face was distorted by rage, hatred and anger. His hair flickered gold. man, does he need anger management.

"YOU RAPED MY DAUGHTER?" _Never show your weakness._ I'm not going to be afraid of him anymore. I'm going to fight back as only the son of Vegeta can.

"NO!" I yelled back. " I WOULD NEVER HURT HER!"

"YEAH RIGHT! YOU'VE HAD SEX WITH HOW MANY GIRLS NOW?"

"I haven't done it with any girl Except for Pan! I may have gone out with alot of girls, but they're all the same- after my money. Pan is different. She can speak a coherent sentance and isn't after my money.

She likes me for who I am. I love her. I love her, Gohan, more than words can say. She's the only woman I can see myself with. She's as pure as gold." I finished. She was the light of my life. It was about time I stood up for her.

"You're right, she is gold, and your not. She's innocent and sweet, my little girl and you're not having her. You're rich enough. You don't need to take my only prized possesion away." Gohan had calmed down. He was struggling to hold back tears.

"Gohan, Nothing gold can stay. Not my money, not your daughter. She's not a little girl anymore, you have to let her go." It was weird, comforting Gohan. But I knew that Pan and her father had been real close and when Pan defied him, it must've broke his heart. I kind of felt sorry for him know- and really awkward.

Nothing Gold Can Stay- by Robert Frost

Nature's first green is gold

her hardest hue to hold

her early leaf's a flower

but only so an hour

then leaf subsides to leaf

so eden sank to greif

dawn goes down today

Nothing gold can stay.

I'm not sure why I remembered this poem, but I did. Gohan couldn't keep Pan forever. She wasn't a kid anymore and has her own life to run. He can't be there for her forever. Someone would have to take his place. Before the incident, that person ws me. Now, I'm not too sure.

Everything seems to remind me of Pan. Then I think of what I did to her. How could i have been so cruel? I felt more horrible than I did earlier. I'm so stupid.

"You really love her don't you?" Gohan looked at me.

"Yeah. I do." I nodded.

"You didn't rape her?" Videl spoke up.

"Wouldn't dream of it. Do you guys have any idea where she ran off to?" I asked. The silence was killing me.

"No, but my guess is Gingertown. It's the closest city. Please bring her back." Videl pleaded with me. Pan's parents were obviously very sorry. I tore their family apart. I would do anything to get them back together, us together and our families together.

A/N: So how was it? A little off at the end. Oh, and in case your wondering why I put the poem in there, it kind of means that a person is gold when they're a kid. Kind of like how Gohan sees Pan as his little girl- gold- and nothing gold can stay, kids can't stay little forever etc. you'd have to read the outsiders to totally understand what I meant. It's not the greatest chapter, in my opinion, but it's done. Review!

Saiyangurl


End file.
